powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit: Big Problem (Comic 2)
Scarlet decided to go train at the Justifiers HQ. She took the car her family bought her for her being a new edition to their family. As she was driving through the city to get to the party when a huge explosion was seen right in front of them. Scarlet then looked closely threw the flames and saw a tall woman walking through the fire. Scarlet then told her sister to get out of here and that is might get ugly. Scarlet then went up to the big woman and said "Who are you?" She then looked at Spirit with pure rage and said "Call me Gigantess." She then back handed Scarlet into a car. Scarlet then ripped off her clothes to reveal her super suit. Scarlet then said "You've just made the wrong girl mad." Spirit then ran at Gigantess and tackled her into a alley. Gigantess then kicked her off knocking her in the air. Spirit then landed on her feet and said "I don't care how big you are or how strong you are. Their is no way I'm going to let you terrorize this city." Gigantess then said "I wasn't asking kid." Gigantess then ran up and tried to punch Spirit. Spirit dodged and then slammed her fist into Gigantess ribs knocking her her off her feet. Spirit then grabbed her head and slammed it into a wall. Gigantess then pushed Spirit into the opposite wall and said "You just made me mad little girl." Spirit then said "Good now were both pissed as she ran up on Gigantess. Gigantess then socked her in the face slamming her into a wall again. Gigantess then walked up to her. Spirit tried to punch her but Gigantess caught her fist and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high off her feet. Gigantess then said "I'm going to enjoy this." Spirit then said "Not as much as me." Spirit then socked her in the face with her free and hand making her let go. Spirit then kicked her in the chest knocking her into a wall and then kneed her in the face hard. Blood then slid down her left nostril from the last hit. Gigantess then touched to confirm it was blood and said "Now you've done it little girl." She then began growing with her clothes ripping as she grew. Her shirt was ripped up with her pants getting tighter and tighter ripping and tearing more and more as she grew. Her heels snapped and her feet then ripped out of the shoes. Her hair became wild and she got up looking down at Spirit who was barely to her knee. She then said "This is about 18 feet let's see if you can handle me at this height little girl." Gigantess then grabbed Spirit and slammed her on the ground hard destroying the ground she slammed into. Spirit got up and punched Gigantess knee as hard as she could. Gigantess said "Ow that hurt but like all pesky bugs you get squished." She then stomped on the ground shaking the area making Spirit lose balance. Gigantess then said "Their aren't many people that can make me feel pain now in days little girl and even fewer that have lived to tell the tale." Gigantess then kicked the unbalanced Spirit into a building a block away. Gigantess then walked out for the alley and picked up a driving car and threw it out the building. Spirit then broke threw the car and leaped in the air at Gigantess smashing into her head. Spirit then slammed into the ground and grabbed a empty truck near her and threw it at Gigantess. Spirit then ran to the streets and began throwing concrete at her by ripping it out the ground. Gigantess then grew angrier and punched Spirit into the ground grinding her fist into the ground. Gigantess then said "This is where all of my opponents meet their demise!" She then lifted her foot over Spirit and stepped on her collapsing the street and burying Spirit under the ruble in the sewer below. Gigantess kept stomping destroying cars and crushing the ruble down more and more condensing it. Gigntess then saw Spirit's arm dangling out the rubble and reached down and picked her up by the arm. As she dangled in the air hanging by her arm she realized Gigantess was just plying around. Gigantess then said "Now comes the fun part." She then grew more until she was taller than all the buildings in the area. Gigantess then used her other hand to grab Spirit and began crushing her in that one hand. Spirit felt her body being squished by the powerful force. Spirit then began to force her way out when Gigantess slammed her other fist into her hand. She then used both her hands slamming her huge fingers into her back tearing threw muscle and about to crush her bones. Gigantess then said "Just a few minutes and I'll be able to rip you in half little girl." Then Gigantess was then told by her earpiece these words "We need you back." Gigantess then said back "Just let me rip this little bitch in half." The ear piece then said "We need you now take the trash out or with you." Giganta then said to Spirit "A moment like this can't be rushed little girl I think I'll take you with me. Too bad I was looking forward to ripping you in half little girl as the blood filled the streets." She then put Spirit in one hand and slammed her into the ground with her hand flat on top of her and began rubbing her hand all around the ruble of the collapsed street. She then picked her up and said "Now let's head out." Spirit then said "I think I'll take a rain check. She then pushed back Gigantess's thumb with all her might and slipped out. She then ran away as fast as she could from the giant. Gigantess then said "Next time I'll kill you on the spot little girl." Gigantess then shrinked back to her normal size and ran off into the night. Meanwhile Spirit was walking to the Justifiers HQ with all the strength she had left to get some things to help her heal up and get a new change of clothes and maybe rest up after a brutal beating from Gigantess. But through the whole night after the fight one thing Spirit couldn't get out of her head was why was she randomly attacking a street that she was on and why did she stop when she had her at the end of her rope. Spirit needed these answers but what she didn't know was that the answers would come at a cost.